


and the dream went on forever

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, gross fluff, u know the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bruce has what he's always wanted, love and peace but never quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the dream went on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rejuvenescenceia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejuvenescenceia/gifts).



Bruce gives a wide yawn as he slips out from between Tony and Pepper, cracks his back and digs his toes into the thick carpet as he stretches. A soft, pleased moan escapes his throat as he drops his arms and rolls his shoulders, looks behind him as he hears Pepper cat call him playfully. He sticks his tongue out at her and Hulk makes it green and she grins wide, cheeks going a bit pink like they always do when he goes green.

She follows him to the bathroom, both of them bare but for their boxers -the habit crept up on her months ago when her partners were gone, fighting some low grade alien bandits and they weren’t in much danger but they’d still been gone for almost a week and she was left alone at the tower with Happy and Boson and she started to wear their clothes as pajamas- and the marks Tony left on their skin.

He hands her a toothbrush that may be Tony’s and scoops one up for himself and he’s not wasteful but he likes his mouth to be clean so he slathers the toothpaste onto the bristles thickly. He nudges Pepper’s hip with his own and she gives him a foamy grin in the mirror, moves over a step so they stand thigh to thigh before the sink. She blows a bubble with her toothpaste because they’re allowed to be childish in the morning and Bruce chokes out a laugh that sends foam dripping down his chin and onto his chest.

She spits in the sink and wets a towel, wipes the toothpaste from his skin with a playful wink and a press of her toes to his calf. He presses a foamy kiss to her sternum before she manages to wipe his mouth and she swats him on the shoulder but she’s smiling so he feels free to rinse his mouth and run wet fingers through his hair.

When they step back into the bedroom Tony is lounging on the bed with his eyes squinted open, mumbling to Jarvis sleepily. They pointedly ignore the conversation and shuffle into the walk in closet because Tony doesn’t know that they know he’s already working on their anniversary gifts. Bruce pulls a clean binder from its hanger and slips his arms into the holes, turns so Pepper can help him with the zipper and fix the hem, helps her slip on a pair of too small shorts because they’re her favorites and she refuses to stop wearing them.

Bruce watches her twist her hair up into a loose messy ball as he tugs a shirt on, leaves it unbuttoned and the sleeves unrolled. Pepper cracks her neck with a sigh and presses up close, tucks her nose against his throat and settles her hands on his back beneath his shirt, dips her fingertips under the hem of his pants. He hums, sinks into her arms and resolves to stand there until Tony comes to fetch them.

**Author's Note:**

> boson is a robotic dog with a more basic version of jarvis' AI that tony built for bruce after he told them what ross' lackeys did in rocinha


End file.
